warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyclan's Return (a short story)
Alegiances: Leader: Burnstar- molted orange tom Deputy: Greenmist- gray she-cat with multi-color eyes Medicine cat: Kinknight- black tom with orange flecks with a broken back paw Apprentice: Yarrowpaw Warriors: Owlhoot- a dark brown tom with cream eyes Apprentice: Ravenpaw Fishleap- a blue grey tom Apprentice: Skypaw Liontooth- an orange she-cat with huge sharp teeth Frostcloud- a pure white she cat with ice blue eyes Ivynight- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Spidereye- a black tom with red eyes Tigersnap- a molted brown and black tom Pidgeonlight- a delicate she-cat with light gray fur Leafsnap- a dark brown tom with pure green eyes Apprentice: Frogpaw Pinenip- tabby light brown she-cat Apprentice: Splotchpaw Apprentices: Freezepaw- a pure white she-cat Ravenpaw- black small tom Skypaw- gray-blue she-cat Frogpaw- brown tabby tom Splotchpaw- molted cream, orange, and brown tom Elders Troutleap- old gray tom Brookleaf- A dark brown she-cat Mousewave- light brown she-cat Queens Pinknose- a cream she-cat with a very pink nose Windflight- a light brown tabby she-cat Prologue A stary she-cat padded from the pool of moon light. A molted orange tom watched with amaze as his former mate padded up to him and touched his muzzle gently with her tail tip. "Mistysky," the tom breathed. "Hello Burnstar," the beautiful golden she cat whispered in his ear. "I have missed you greatly but tonight I fear our time is limited." "Miskysky I also miss you greatly, you left me in such a tragic way." Burnstar replied, crestfallen. "You know I truly loved you." "Yes I do Burnstar, but now you are the leader of Skyclan and you must do what is best for them and not dwell on the past, but rather to the future." Mistsky meowed. Burnstar padded forward to touch noses with his mate but she quickly backed away. "I'm sorry Burnstar, but this is not the time fro a joys reunion, I come with a warning." Mistysky whispered. "But my clan has suffered enough throughout the seasons. We were cast out by the other clans and we have made our home here when the great Leafstar brought Skyclan back to life with the help of the legendary Firestar." Burnstar replied. "I know Burnstar, but my warning is-" Mistysky froze and crumpled onto the cold floor of the cave. "Mistysky!" Burnstar screeched as he raced to his mates side. She turned to face him, eyes glowing white as the snow of leafbare. "''It is time to return. The other clan's are waiting for you. Wright the wrongs of the past or face what those before you faced." '' Burnstar shuddered as he awoke in his warn den at the top of the gorge. ''It was all a dream.'' Burnstar sighed.'' What could Mistystar's warning mean. ''Burnstar exited his den and took a long luxurious stretch on the cleft that led down to the bottom of the gorge. His deputy, Greenmist, was organizing a patrol of Fishleap, Skypaw, Pinenip, Splotchpaw, and Ivynight. Burnstar padded down and greeted the patrol with a nod and padded towards the Medicine-cat den to see Kinknight. He padded in to see his medicine-cat staring at a pool of rainwater that formed in his den. "Kinknight, we need to talk about something." "What can I do for you Burnstar?" Kinknight meowed as he shook out his black pelt and padded to meet Burnstar. "I had a dream last night," Burnstar explained,"Mistysky came to me." "Mistysky!" Kinknight gasped,"this can't be good." "Why not?" "Because, Burnstar, Mistysky hasn't come to you since she died." "Anyway, she spoke of a prophecy, or so I think." Burnstar replied "A prophecy? Tell me more." "Alright, she was about to warn me when she collapsed and her eyes glowed ominous white and she spoke these words with a voice that wasn't her own." Burnstar explained, "she said it is time to return. The other clan's are waiting for you. Wright the wrongs of the past or face what those before you faced." Chapter 1 (Frostcloud's P.O.V) Frostcloud awoke to the yowling of arguing cats outside the warrior's den. ''What could they be bickering about now?'' She wondered. Ever since Owlhoot gained his first apprentice, Ivynight was always yowling about how could a young warrior like Owlhoot get an apprentice when he has was almost a senior warrior and is yet to receive one. Frostcloud knew though. It was because he was such an annoying furball and would drive his apprentice to the verge of death with his non-stop criticism. Chapter 2( Ravenpaw's P.O.V) Chapter 3( Ravenpaw's P.O.V)